


Crash

by TMCX123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: Caitlin and Felicity get into a fatal car crash but when Caitlin's injuries are fatal what will Barry do? (Snowbarry)(Olicity)





	

CAITLINS POV

It was a Sunday when Felicity and I were going shopping to get dresses for the annual CCPD Christmas ball. On the way to the mall a black SUV ran a red light slamming into the drivers side of the car, the last thing I could remember was Felicity screaming a d the crunch of metal but then there was darkness and nothing.

FELICITY'S POV

When I woke up I remembered the accident and someone running the red light and hitting Caitlin's side of the car. When I looked over at Caitlin I could see she was still unconscious she had a large piece of glass in her thigh a large gash above her eyebrow I saw her left arm trapped between the door and the seat, I also saw that Caitlin's shirt was caked in blood but I couldn't find the source. When I looked up I could see an ambulance pulling up outside of the car and walking over to my side and opening the door. "Are you okay Miss?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine but my friend is hurt bad please get to her fist she needs help!" I said. I blacked out once again from the stress and the situation at hand.

BARRY'S POV

I was having dinner with Joe when I got a call from the hospital telling me that Caitlin and Felicity had been in a car crash and Caitlin is hurt really bad. Upon hearing this news I flashed over to the hospital to find out the how bad Caitlin was hurt. They told that she was in surgery at the minute but I could go and see Felicity but Oliver was already there however I still went needing to find out what happened. Felicity told me that someone ran a red light crashing into Caitlin's side of the car they were both knocked out but when Felicity woke up she saw that Caitlin was hurt bad and that was all she could remember. I walked out my heart breaking as I realised how bad the situation was. 

Hours later I was awoken by the doctor explaining that Caitlin was out of surgery asking for me. However, the doctor also told me that Caitlin had suffered a broken left arm, a mild concussion, a deep stab wound to her right thigh, 10 stitches to a large gash on her stomach but worst of all a spinal injury causing Caitlin to be permanently paralysed from the waist down. I nodded with tears in my eyes as I walked into the room and seeing Caitlin awake with several wires attached to her broken form. 

CAITLIN'S POV

When I woke up I knew something was wrong I could feel it. I kept asking the doctor for Barry until they reluctantly let him in to see me. It's really bad Barry I'm never going to walk again" I say with tears falling down my face. "It's gonna be okay Cait I promise do you want me to go and get Felicity and Oliver?" He asks but I don't say anything I just nod my head.

When Barry returns with Felicity and Oliver they rush in and when they hear of my condition Felicity bursts into tears and as do i unable to keep up the strong facade any longer. They stay for another couple of hours before leaving to sign paperwork for Felicity's release. 

The doctors tell me that I can leave in 3 days just to make sure everything is fine and okay. 

TIME JUMP: 3 DAYS  
CAITLIN POV

Today was the day I was getting released from the hospital. Barry gently helps me into the wheelchair and then wheels her out to Joe's car in the parking lot and helping me inside. I instruct to get Barry to tell everyone to meet us at Star Labs to tell them about my condition as I wanted them to hear it from me in person instead of over the phone.

When everyone one arrived (Cisco, Joe and Iris) I told them about the crash. "Guys I'm paralysed and I'm never gonna walk again" I blurt out sobbing as I finally took everything in. Iris walked over to me "Caitlin you are not alone you hear we are gonna be here for you the entire time" she tells me finishing with a hug. 

When everyone left Barry took me home and I'm about to apologize for not being able to go to the ball with him but I look at the view and realise that it was beautiful with pinks and oranges and yellows all mixing together. "It's beautiful" I exclaim "Yeah it is" Barry says but when I turn to him he's not starting at the sky but at me. I notice Barry moving his face closer to mine and I move mine to his until my lips brush his and he cups my face pulling me into a loving kiss. The kiss was a way of communication as we now knew that we were always going to have eachother.

I knew that life would get tough but now I knew that I would always have someone to lean on  
Barry.


End file.
